Sarah's Story
by yumirox101
Summary: Starts right at Pilot  Part 1 . What if there was another girl there to shake some things up? Will Tom be able to be seen as an equal in her eyes? My OC added to the series to shake things up!


So this is my first 21 Jump Street story, and it's got my original character here to add some excitement to the already awesome show. She seems a little bit of a drag to Tom, so he tried to change her. Will he be able to?

* * *

Chapter 1 "Newbe"

"Ooh! Here he comes," Judy smiled.

"Who?" I asked not really caring.

"Weren't you paying attention to anything Jenko said?" Harry asked as he passed me. I just looked at him. "Of course not; well, we've got a new addition to our team. His name is Tom Hanson. Be nice,"

"No promises." I smiled and went down the hall to stay away. I heard Doug cry out to everybody to come meet the new guy, and I rolled my eyes.

"Doug Penhall," Doug smiled and held out his hand.

"This is Jump Street Chapel, right?" The new guy's voice asked.

"Only if you're Catholic; Ioki here thinks it's a Buddhist Temple. Me-I think it's a Synagogue. Y'know my mom's Jewish. Which means I only get to celebrate both guilt and hell." Doug explained.

"Yeah, you see his father was a priest; so, don't play bingo with this guy-he's a killer." Ioki said sarcastically. "Ah, they must be putting you on to infiltrate the student council, eh?"

"I doubt it; Officer Tom Hanson." Tom said not believing the two.

"H.T. Ioki." Ioki said and held out his hand.

"H-for Harry, T-for Trumen." Doug explained. "Guess what year his parents moved to the states?"

"Yeah, and I'm named after the guy who dropped an Atom Bomb on my house." Ioki explained.

"Yeah, look, I'm here to see a Captain Richard Jenko." Tom said arrogently.

"YO! JENK!" Doug's voice bombed. "You gotta turbo-charge your hair or somethin Hanson. You look like Richie Cunningham."

"Hey! What's happenin' man?" Jenko called to Tom.

"Hi, I'm here to see, uh, Captain Jenko," Tom called back as he walked towards Jenko.

"Yeah? Far out!" Jenko smiled.

"Is he here?" Tom asked annoyed.

"Yeah," Jenko nodded.

"Yo, autograph." Ioki called to Jenko. He walked over to Ioki with Tom following him, and signed the book.

"Uh, could'ya tell him Patrolman Hanson is here?" Tom asked innocently. Jenko just looked at him. "I, uh, don't want him to think I'm late."

"Hey, you ain't late. You like that sound?" Jenko asked.

"Not really," Tom said really annoyed.

"Me neither. Praise God! Halleighulah! Maybe I'm saved! Been a dead-head since Woodstock." Jenko cheered.

"I didn't go, I was only five. Look, I've really got to check in with Captain Jenko." Tom snapped.

"Yeah," Jenko asked.

"Yeah, well, where can I find him?" Tom asked now super annoyed.

"Hey, yer lookin at him, Hanson. I'm right here. 'Cept on Saturday nights I play lead guitar with some bunk-old dudes in my garage band." Jenko smiled. Tom looked at him horrified.

"You're Captain Jenko?" Tom asked not believing him.

"Looks better, do'n't it?" Jenko smiled as he put his hat on. They went into his office.

* * *

"Hey can you believe that guy?" Jenko's voice faded.

"Spying on the new guy, already?" Judy asked. I turned around.

"Looks like a wuss to me. I'll break him-before y'know it, he'll be outta here in a week." I promised.

"Why do you have to be so tough on the new guys?" Judy sighed.

"Make it or break it." I shrugged.

"Hoffs!" Her name was called. She glared at me.

"Be nice." Judy ordered. "And quit spying."

"Hey Hoffs! Wake up!" Jenko ordered.

"Relax, relax, I'm up." Judy said calmly.

"Hoffs, Hanson; Hanson, Hoffs." Jenko introduced.

"Hi," Tom smiled.

"Jude, run this cat down to wardrobe and see if you can take some of the cop out of his presentation. And for God's sake do something about the Jack Kennedy haircut too, will you? Go with what Officer Hoffs tells you Hanson. Been real bro," Jenks shook his hand. "Stick with Hoffs here and she'll hook us up with a little field training tonight. Later!"

"Are you kidding me?" Tom asked about Jenks.

"Aw so Jenks' a little bit of a hang-on hippie, big deal. 'Cuz when it comes to goin' undercover, the dude is the best. I'm Judy Hoffs," Judy held her hand out to Tom. He shook it awkwardly. "Uh, that's okay honey. My people don't do that anymore."

"Oh, chip?" He offered her the bag of chips.


End file.
